Ozai's Visitors
by Rickashay
Summary: Ozai receives visits in prison from various characters from the cartoon. Plus, there will be a little insight on his life as a child and with Ursa. Fourth Chapter: Iroh's Visit, Happy Birthday Ozai!
1. Zuko's Visit part 1

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 1: Zuko's Visit

Ozai had heard enough of the sneering comments from the guards, and the sympathetic woman who wouldn't mind her own business. Footsteps left echoes in the halls and to his cell; the constant chattering or shouts from other prisoners became a gentle hum. He had learned in his early years to block of other voices, it became a blessing during his time in prison.

Though Ozai was no longer a firebender, he was still considered a reasonable threat. Except for the fact that his spirit was broken. Firebending had been what defined him as a leader, he was considered one of the best of the best, perhaps even greater than his fuddy-duddy brother. Without firebending, he had nothing. It would have been kinder to have simply killed him, but the Avatar had shown "mercy" by sparing him and took his bending away. He didn't wish to live if it meant living without his bending, or his throne.

Firelord Zuko was considered to be one of the greatest Firelords in history, bringing peace and harmony to the world. It was disgusting. It was dishonorable how he treated generations of Firelords, his heritage, and abandoned their vision of a place where the Fire Nation was the only ruler. It was despicable, and unforgivable.

Ozai lifted his head from the wall of the prison cell, his golden eyes narrowing as he recognized the steps. The door swung open, revealing Zuko in his Firelord robes. There were hints of future facial hair; dark hairs on his chin that would one day become a goatee.

"It is a honor to have a visit from the new Firelord." Ozai said sarcastically, forgetting at the moment that it had been nearly three years since Sozin's Comet.

"Father," Zuko said stiffly, his hands hidden in his sleeves. Zuko raised his eyebrow, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. It was more than obvious that Zuko didn't trust him, and quite honestly, Ozai didn't blame him for it. Though he wasn't unnecessarily cruel to Zuko, he had to admit that if he could have changed the past, perhaps Zuko wouldn't have changed into a traitor. He respected his son to a point that not even Azula could achieve. Azula had never stuck up for herself against him, which was disappointing, but Zuko had the making of a ruler. Knowing exactly what needed to be done, strong-willed, powerful, and a "people person." It was something, or perhaps the only thing that caused Ozai to respect Zuko.

It was the usual visit, silence or false words that meant nothing. He would ask where his mother was, which was useless considering Ozai didn't even know himself. Though he would never admit it, it was the only thing that they could discuss with each other, bantering each other for information that neither had. Ozai found it useless, but it was amusing.

"You will never find her." Ozai smiled sinisterly, smirking when Zuko sighed deeply and turned away from him, showing the unmarred side of his face. _Had he truthfully given up?_ Failure seemed to be running in the family these days, his failure in beating a child, Azula's failure to beat her brother, and Zuko's failure in…everything.

"I don't know whether she's alive anymore." He mumbled quietly, but quiet enough for Ozai to pick up his words.

"Your mother was stubborn, I highly doubt she would have let anything kill her." Ozai said, not knowing the small hope that bloomed in Zuko's breast. Zuko nodded slowly, the image of his mother, dim but real, drifted through his head. It had been his last glimpse of his mother, and one that he carried in his head throughout his life.

"I would have thought that she would have come right away when the war had ended. Mai hasn't said anything about it, but I know she doubts that Mom is alive." Even as he said this, Zuko knew he was revealing too much. But with his powerless father, perhaps he would understand Zuko's own vulnerability.

Ozai looked at him straight in the eye, one of firsts during his time spent in the prison. He said, "It should have been enough for you that she sacrificed her life. If she wishes to continue her life as it is, why not let her? Why would you leave to pursue something that may never happen?" his voice was mocking as he said this, his lips curling upwards into a criticizing smile.

"I spent more than three years pursuing the Avatar, I'm sure I could manage." There was a hint of bitterness in his tone, his eyes darkening with anger.

Ozai laughed harshly, "It's obvious that you've learned nothing even with the Avatar as your friend." Zuko frowned deeply, turned, and left. Disappointed once again that his father was still the same as ever. Some part of him, deep down had actually hoped that the time his father spent in prison would have changed him.

Wishful thinking. Wishful hopes.

A/N Here's a new story about all the possible visitors received by the ex-Firelord. I have the next chapter half written, so I'll update soon. :D


	2. Mai's Visit part 1

Disclaimer I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N I forgot to mention that this fic is canon, that means the cannon pairings!

The silence of the cell was nearly endless and the gentle rustling noise of guards became irritating to his ears. The light from the small window lit a pathway, and for a moment Ozai tried to feel the sun's energy. Nothing. It was absolutely worthless. He was worthless. Without Firebending, he couldn't feel energy or the warmth. So he listened for footsteps, identifying guards from the pattern of their feet. One of the higher-ranking guards walked with a limp, he had heard that it came from a firebending accident. Another's footsteps were soft and light, a woman's walk. And one had a bit of a swagger, a middle aged man who thought the world of himself.

They were the only faces he saw day after day and it became recognizable which guard would give him food. Zuko had been very generous concerning his prison food. In fact it was probably not much different from what he used to have at the palace, except there was no variety. He was allowed to write letters, but there was no one to except them but Azula, who was still in the mental facility and wasn't allowed to receive any type of communication with her father.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps, unrecognizable. They weren't as light as the girl-guard, but it was more of a stride that meant business. Ozai unconsciously tensed, waiting, listening.

The door leading to his cell opened, revealing the silhouette of a woman. She moved forward, her grayish-amber eyes blank and her black hair tied in a knot with the symbol royalty woven on the ribbon. For a brief moment he let his shock and surprise spread across his features. The woman stopped two feet away from the bars, a safe distance and stared at him. There was no pity or sympathy in her eyes, and yet, he couldn't identify the emotion that flickered in her eyes. Perhaps it was hate that lingered there.

"Ozai," she said.

Ozai raised an eyebrow, slightly questioning why she was here in the first place. "Mai," was the reply. Her gaze never wavered.

"I suppose you know why I am here?" she said, her hands hiding in her sleeves, something he had seen Zuko do many times before.

Ozai shrugged, and leaned forward, giving her his best wolf smile, "I cannot possibly guess." Mai frowned at this and dramatically sighed.

"Zuko and I have married, since he never brought it up at the last visit," she rolled her eyes, "I've taken it upon myself to do so." It was obvious that Mai didn't wish to visit him, and he could hardly blame her.

"If you wish for congratulations you will sadly be mistaken." Ozai's voice was cold, his sneer obvious.

"I haven't come here for a congratulations, I would have preferred not to come at all." Mai said, turning away from him. Ozai lifted an eyebrow in surprise, not really sure whether she was being serious or joking.

The door closed behind her.

"So he truly did marry her." he mumbled, remembering days spent next to his wife watching as Zuko and Azula played with their friends. But those memories were long gone. For a brief moment he wondered what Ursa's reaction would have been to such news, she probably would have been filled with joy. Suddenly, Ozai sneered at the wall.

A/N Yeah, pretty short, but Mai will be visiting often, sometimes with Zuko and sometimes not. I have some of the chapters planned out but if you have any suggestions I would be happy to hear them! I think the next chapter will be a Sokka and Suki one. Hopefully I can make it funny enough! :D


	3. Sokka and Suki Part 1

Disclaimer I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been really busy and right now I am on a writing marathon so expect a few updates in the coming weeks. Big thank you to Thomas Drovin who gave me some ideas and helped keep me inspired.

Ozai could hear the faint murmurs as steps neared his cell. Sighing, he leaned further against the wall his head was resting on, sincerely wishing to disappear before they arrived. It had happened after Mai's visit when the guard had just _spectacular _news, more visitors.

The visitors continued through the hall, their voices whispering, "Sokka do you think this is a good idea?" a woman asked.

"Of course, besides Zuko said that his dad was lonely." Ozai assumed it was Sokka that spoke, for it was a deep voice that spoke and it was accompanied by firm steps. Closing his eyes, Ozai felt disgust boiling in the bit of his stomach. Though it could have been the tea he had, which was probably the worst tea he had ever tasted.

To think that his son requested that people visit _him._ It was deplorable, disgusting, and altogether a bit embarrassing. He wished that no one would visit him, except maybe his son and brother, just so that he could torment them.

Ozai heard the door being unlocked and the suddenly light streamed in his little cell. Sighing softly, he turned his head. He was surprised when a young man stepped forward. His clothes were obviously water tribe and his blue eyes twinkled with humor, Sokka was obviously enjoying visiting the former enemy. Beside him a woman wrinkled her nose in disgust and exclaimed, "What's the smell?" she shouted, pressing her hand over her nose.

"Does it repel you peasant?" Ozai said coolly, knowing what smell she was talking about.

"It's you!" Sokka stated in an over-exaggerated voice, pinching his nose, "Gross!"

Ozai rolled his eyes and turned to face the two young adults, "This place is not even good enough for a pig to live in. They bathe me once a week, their food is hardly worth looking at, and their tea is atrocious." He said sadly, shaking his tangled head mournfully.

"Well…you deserve it." Sokka mumbled, making ridiculously noisy gagging noises.

"Why are you here anyway? Cell inspection?" Ozai said irritable, crossing his arms.

Coughing loudly, Sokka grinned evilly, "Well...we were thinking we could just talk to you." He looked at his girlfriend, who shrugged slightly, "Honestly we don't know why we're here."

Ozai raised an eyebrow, "Why not leave then?" he asked. Sokka shrugged and settled from across him, still ginning. Soon his girlfriend joined them, breathing through her mouth to avoid smelling him.

"So…" Sokka started, scratching his head.

"Hmmm…" Ozai mumbled, rolling his eyes as they shifted. Did he really make people so nervous even without bending? Suddenly Ozai grinned smugly and leaned forward, close enough that he could see every line on their faces. Their eyes widened and Suki scooted away but Sokka smiled slightly.

Reaching out Sokka poked the ex-firelord's chest, chuckling slightly.

"Can't scare me," Sokka said, sticking out his tongue. Grimacing Ozai retreated once again, having had a good look at Sokka's mouth. It was not a pleasant sight...

"Whatever," Ozai grumbled.

After a few minutes of silence, they shuffled off, leaving Ozai leaning against his cell while staring at the small window. Sighing softly, he was surprised when he started to actually miss their presence. Immediately he frowned then muttered quietly, "That's ridiculous."

A/N Yup, I finally updated. Sorry for the short chapter and the poor humor but Iroh will make the next appearance! It should be fun and I have a few surprises up my sleeve. If I don't update in a week, go ahead and bring torches, rotten fruit, and maybe a bat.


	4. Iroh's Visit Part 1 Happy Birthday Ozai!

Disclaimer I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N this is dedicated to Thomas Drovin! Happy Birthday!

Four weeks had passed since the peasants had visited him and though it was lonely in his cell, the only people that saw him were the three guards. It was on this particular day he was in a mood, well…moodier than usual.

"Happy Birthday to me," he said sarcastically, his deep voice sending echoes in his cell. Shivering, he looked up at his window, seeing the first glow of the sun illuminating the dark and smelly cell. Gently he brushed the tangled mess on his head from his face, groaning as he shifted uncomfortably. His bed was hurting his back as if it was just a board instead of a thin blanket. Even in this early in the day, he felt a headache coming on.

Suddenly his ears picked up on whispers, quiet enough that he could only make out the unmistakable voice of his older brother. Growling, he sat closer to the bars, a cruel smile twisting on his face. _This should be a little fun._ He thought.

The door swung open to reveal an old man walking inside with a pot of tea in his hand. _Thank Agni! _Ozai watched as Iroh sat down across from him, setting two cups down to pour their tea. Something that Ozai always admired Iroh for was his tea making and unfortunately, the attempts he had with tea never could compare to his brother's. It was yet another thing that Iroh trumped him at.

Without saying a simple "thank you", Ozai took the cup that Iroh passed him, sniffing the contents carefully before taking a sip. Before he could hide his appreciation for the fine tea, his face showed how grateful he was by a simple smile. Iroh chuckled.

"Happy Birthday, my little brother," he said in his grizzly voice, sipping from his own cup as he smiled. Ozai nodded slightly, mumbling about "ungrateful kids, not even visiting their father on his birthday".

Sighing softly, Iroh passed him a fairly large, square package, big enough that it had to be carried with both hands. Ozai raised an eyebrow but Iroh said, "This is from Zuko, he said you should have it." An amused smile curled on the old man's face. Eagerly ripping the package, three portraits fell out. One fell out of Ozai and Ursa in their wedding clothes, both smiling slightly with his hand resting against her back.

"Who is this?" he passed the second portrait to his brother who burst into laughter at the sight. A large, fat baby held by a female. The child's cheeks were rosy red and his chubby fingers grasped the woman's hand. A large smile stretched across the baby's face but the baby was fat! Not chubby but fatter than any baby he had ever seen, and Zuko had been a chunky baby.

"You!" his older brother laughed, "And Mother of course." Ozai's face grew red in embarrassment, not quite believing that the baby was him. It didn't even look like him! Frowning and wondering what the third picture was, he drew it out of the package. When he saw it, his face fell.

A geeky teenager stared at him, smiling and blushing shyly as his betrothed stood next to him, her poise as elegant as when she was married to him. His large buck teeth, wrinkled clothing, and an awkward smile glared off the scroll. Those were his awkward days. But what really drew his notice were the two bright pink spots on his cheeks. Iroh laughed at the picture, tears starting at the corner of his eyes.

"You were such a geeky kid," he teased, grinning when Ozai swore and threw the portrait at the bars, glaring at the picture.

"What is he planning on doing?" Ozai snarled, "Trying to make me good by showing me old pictures of myself?" he pouted.

"You're lucky. There were worse pictures than those." Iroh chortled, snorting.

"Stupid son," he grumbled, watching as Iroh soothed the portrait and offered it to him. Snorting and looking away from him, he quickly snatched it away, pretending that it had never happened in the first place.

Suddenly Iroh sighed softly and hid his hands in his sleeves, "It's been a long time, Brother." He frowned thoughtfully before turning back to his tea pot and pouring himself a cup. Ozai held his own out for more.

"Don't call me that." Ozai mumbled, watching as steam drifted in the air while the jasmine tea filled the wooden cups. Sniffing the air, he sighed. It smelled divine.

"You know…I would have never tried to claim the throne from you." Iroh said, resting his elbow on his knee, leaning forward to peer curiously at his younger brother. Ozai eagerly took a sip of the tea.

Ozai nodded, a smile flitting across his face before an expression of indifference took over, "You never seemed to care that I stripped you of your…_rightful_ place." he said, once again drinking from the cup.

Iroh shrugged, "I thought that you deserved it more than me. I refused the position and I told you after Father died that I would not be part of the royal family. The only reason why I stayed was because Ursa no longer could help Zuko." Iroh gently laid his tea cup down, staring deep inside his brother's golden eyes, wondering perhaps if he hadn't stepped in, where they would all be now. Iroh shook himself from those thoughts, listening instead to what Ozai was saying.

"You never wished to be firelord, I knew that. But Father had been so sure that you would secede after him. I merely did what I thought was best. I took the position that I wished for and you were left with your own devices." Ozai leaned backwards, his eyes narrowing.

"We were both selfish in the end," Iroh murmured softly, eyes distant. Ozai nodded in agreement.

"Do you have more tea?" he asked, holding out his empty cup. Smiling Iroh filled their cups.

A/N Yeah it was rushed, I'm still trying to get the hang of writing Avatar: The Last Airbender. So for the next chapter, Aang or Ty Lee? Also, I'm having my brother read these before I post them and we will be fixing any mistakes I missed. If you see any yourself, please tell me! It means a lot to hear from you guys. :D


	5. Ty Lee's Visit part 1

Disclaimer I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N Yeah, (winces) I know I'm a terrible person. I keep delaying but I'll try to update more. I am so, so sorry for not updating sooner.

Ty Lee part 1

It was probably one of the most terrifying moments in his entire life…

Footsteps…

Not the guards' footsteps but, oh no…

Springing, skipping footsteps that meant only one thing.

Though he had seen her before, playing with Azula and Mai, the girl's visit was considered more of a dread than actually making him…fear…

He did not fear anything, he was the invincible Fire Lord Ozai…well…he used to be.

The sound of the key rattling caught his attention and wincing at the sound, his ears had become sensitive to loud noises since he was thrown into the prison. It was quite ear-shattering.

Suddenly a young woman walked inside, her smile wide, white painted face, cherry lip-stick, and she was wearing some type of ridiculous Earth Kingdom uniform. Suddenly the woman drew back, covering her nose with her sleeve. With a small, wary smile, she started forward again. When she was finally within striking distance, though he would never strike her, it would just cause more problems; she finally sat quietly across from his cell.

"Hello, Fir-I mean…Ozai," Ty Lee blushed slightly and gasped in an over-exaggerated voice, "What happened to your hair!" she exclaimed, clutching her hand to her chest as she looked over the greasy, matted locks, which he once was so proud to have. His prestigious, obsession with his hair had caused many ridiculed moments in his childhood, was actually something to envy him for.

"I have not been able to properly tend to it," he mumbled angrily, turning his head so that he was glaring at her from the corner of his eye.

Ty Lee shook her head and clucked her tongue, "This will _not _do," she said before standing up and walking out. Sighing in relief, he leaned back and shook his head, hair falling in front of his eyes.

His relief was short lived; however, soon she came prancing back, a guard behind her who was eyeing him with interest.

"Ya mean, you want to go inside his cell," the guard said, incredulous.

Ty Lee nodded her head vigorously, ignoring the slight mocking chuckle from the guard. He opened the small cell, feeling the burning eyes of the prisoner. The guard bowed towards the small woman, who stepped inside the dirty cell with a sniff of disgust.

"If ya start screamin', I aint goin' to get ya," the guard chuckled cruelly before slamming the door closed. Ozai winced and glared at the door, his teeth gnashing together as his fists clenched.

"Stupid men," Ty Lee grumbled before settling herself closer to Ozai. Suddenly she was blushing and giggly, acting as if years hadn't passed since she was a little girl. He was surprised when she started pointing to his hair. He raised an eyebrow.

"W-would you mind if I…try to fix that," still pointing to his hair. Although he did not allow other people to touch his hair, especially should he deem them a possible threat, the girl didn't seem to want to harm him. In fact, she seemed to genuinely want to detangle his hair.

"If you are careful," he said, scooting over so that she was standing behind him with him sitting before her. She frowned thoughtfully before reaching inside her sleeve. A comb magically appeared in her hand. Slowly, working from bottom to top, she began undoing the three years worth of damage prison had cast. Though she yanked, pulled, and gave him probably more split-ends than he had ever had, and probably pulled out a good amount of hair, soon, even though the hair was still greasy, she could actually run her hand through his hair.

She continued for quite sometime, making sure that she had all the mats, rats, and tangles out, she gave a small sigh.

"You know, I always thought that your hair was the most beautiful hair I had every seen," Ty Lee said, "It's too bad that you don't have the right shampoo here. Azula always thought it was hilarious that I wanted to know what type of shampoo and conditioner that you used but really, always having my hair in a braid brought a lot of damage to it. Azula never said which kind you used so I ended up trying several different types," she paused and looked down at him, her large eyes blinking curiously, "Though I always wondered I eventually found some that worked for me," she sighed, "I just wish though I could've had such glossy hair when I was younger. It would tangle so easily so I usually kept it in a braid."

Ozai shifted, "I use a coconut-banana brand," Ozai murmured, loud enough for her to hear.

She beamed at him, her comb stopping part way as it encountered a knot. Frowning, and trying to concentrate on how to de-knot it, she restarted her chatter, "Azula thought it was hilarious that I wanted nice hair like you, though she said that you were old and it was probably a wig," Ozai frowned at this, "I always thought you were lucky to be born with nice hair. I was stuck with having hair that would always get tangled, pulled on, and got caught in things."

Ozai grunted as she pulled harshly on the comb, releasing itself from his ebony hair. She sighed, threading the comb through. "Thank you for…_combing _my hair," he said, gritting his teeth as she parted his hair to find the hairline.

Ty Lee shrugged, "No problem, I used to want to be a hairdresser. I thought that it would be so much fun. Though now I'm a Kyoshi Warrior, I get to do all their hair and stuff." She suddenly paused and looked down at him, holding a large amount of hair in her hand, "Would you like me to get you some shampoo? I know you don't bathe very often but when you do, I'm sure it could come in handy," suddenly she smiled, "I could also get you a comb too probably, oh, maybe even a towel, and some lotion too," she grinned cheekily.

"Thank you," Ozai's voice rumbled, "But I doubt that I would be allowed to have any sort of thing like that," he said regretfully.

Ty Lee frowned, "Well…I could ask Zuko," she started combing once again, "I'm sure if I ask nicely he'll say yes."

She started chatting once again, Ozai only giving a few grunts of pain, or small nods of agreement until finally, after much pain and effort on her part, his hair was detangled, hanging down his back, and finally, he was normal once again…well…almost.

As she left, promising to bring back some things for his hair, and although Ozai was doubtful she would accomplish such a task, especially to try and convince his son, he watched her go with almost gratitude in his heart.

The next day, the guard came strolling in, mumbling about, "Odd little girls, Fire Lord threats, and gothic girls with knives," the guard slowly handed him a package about the size of a loaf of bread through his cell, "This package came for ya," he said gruffly.

Ozai scowled and after the guard left, opened the package. A large, clear liquid for shampoo, some conditioner, a comb, and...a towel? Inside it there was a small note. Ozai picked it up curiously and it said:

_Father,_

_Apparently Ty Lee thinks that you are in dire need of some fancy shampoo and conditioner. I bought the supplies she wishes you to have, and I hope you put them to good use._

_Fire Lord Zuko_

Ozai smiled, grabbing the comb, and ran it through his dark hair.

A/N Yeah, random but I actually like Ty Lee and I have another idea for her so I may end up doing another chapter for her soon. Aang and Momo are up next and then I'll probably have Zuko or Mai visit, perhaps Mai. I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Aang and Momo part 1

Disclaimer I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Warning: Animal abuse.

A/N I am so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner! Seriously, I have been working on other projects and writing still, but for some reason, Aang is terrible for my inspiration! He just sits there and says nothing to me, even when I ask what I should do. I finally decided, after brainstorming and everything, so here is the newest chapter of Ozai's Visitors. Also, to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter, thank you very, very much for the support! I would reread your comments for inspiration and this story would not exist without you!

Soft footsteps echoed in the hallway, the quiet chirping of his pet becoming more and more irritating as they hurried forward. The sound of the metal door creaking open welcomed the ex-Firelord, the sound becoming oddly more endearing with each passing visit. To his utter shock, the most overwhelming passion spurned on by shame brought him up from his despondent position on the floor. His teeth bared themselves.

"You!" he shrieked in a way that did not sound exactly manly. His voice had roughened from his days in prison. The distasteful water, undrinkable tea, and the disgusting coffee had led him to rebel from drinking anything. It wasn't until Zuko had finally sent him a box of lemonade packets and a canteen of water that he came out of his revolt.

"H-hey…" Aang squeaked, gripping his staff nervously. The animal perched on his shoulder gave a tittering noise, sounding annoyed with the jabber.

"You!" was the repeated answer. Ozai could feel the need to strangle something overcome his mind, especially concerning the fact that he would never be freed if he ended up murdering the avatar, no matter how idiotic the boy was, or his thirst for revenge.

"U-uh...hi…" Aang stuttered, backing away. The animal gave a soft purring noise, gurgling quietly as it flew off of the boy to greet the sweaty, greasy, and not-too-pleasant smelling man, and to hand him a bright peach.

Ozai only awknowledged the unblinking eyes by greedily grabbing the offered peach, eagerly biting into the fruit. Without furthering the happy thoughts of wringing the thin neck that ruined his chances of ever becoming a king, Ozai gave a soft grunt of satisfaction. Juice dripped from his chin, sticky but oh so pleasing to his taste-buds!

While thus preoccupied, he failed to notice when the avatar moved forward, head shaking as if trying to convince his conscience that the ex-Firelord was safe. He was not of course, or that was how he would be preferred to be viewed.

Ozai, after a few minutes of excessive chewing, moans of delight from eating the fruit, the grunts of approval, and eyes closing with a contented sigh, the only part left from the peach was its seed. "Your animal has wonderful taste in delicious fruit." Ozai's voice lazily said, resting his head against the wall.

"Thank you, sir." Aang blushed, patting the animal's head as it babbled to Ozai. "His name is Momo."

Ozai's eyebrow rose while he smirked. "It is a fitting name for such a species. My father, Firelord Azulon, kept several as a boy after grandfather invaded the Air Temples. Unfortunately, they did not quite have the same bond as with their former owner." Ozai shrugged. "So my father had them all stuffed, eaten, or burned." A cruel smile curled at the corners of his mouth, enjoying the horrified expression of the animal lover.

"W-what, why-why did he do that?" fury rose into the expressive, innocent eyes, "It wasn't their fault!" Aang shouted, crossing his arms.

Ozai gave a nonchalant wave of his hand, smiling. "Well…nearly all of the Fire Nation royalty had pets at some point. I had a furry hog as a pet, but unfortunately," Ozai smiled, "It was the summer festival and he seemed like a suitable main course." His eyebrow curved. "I did not mind too much. He was quite _delicious_."

With a squawk of surprise Aang bolted upwards, his pet circling him before landing gracefully on his shoulder. The green eyes looked unblinking at the smirking man, curiously babbling at him.

"Th-that's cruel!" he gripped his staff, knuckles white.

Ozai shrugged. "Perhaps, but the furry hog was actually well roasted." He sighed softly. "I can almost taste it now." He added with a mournful shake of the head. His head tilted to the side, eyeing the lemur with a faint smile. "Your pet would make a decent enough meal, wouldn't you say?"

Aang squealed in surprise, bolting up. His pet circled him, tittering comfortingly before landing on his shoulder with a swoop of his wings. Two large green eyes blinked inquisitively, tail curling as he watched his master. "That's disgusting! Y-you're gross! How can you eat your own animal?" The avatar's horrified face crumbled in disbelief, shaking his head.

"Simple," a smile curled at the ends of Ozai's mouth, "It was considered quite an honor for our pet to be served to the Firelord and nobles, and so, I did not mind. Zuko, however, wailed and wailed when his dog-rat was taken away for the roasting. It was pathetic really, and even when we tried to explain to him that it was quite the honor, he still was upset about it. Ursa always cuddled him to a point that it was disgusting, and then he couldn't man-up when faced with decisions." He sneered. "Of course, Azula would have been the one to roast her animal if she had wanted one, and wouldn't have bawled about it for days."

Aang was silent, watching as the ex-Firelord's eyes narrowed, lips pulled back into a grin.

"Of course, not all of our animals were eaten. Ursa refused to allow her birds to be cooked when it was suggested. Although Ursa was quite meek, she did have a temper that was nothing near trivial. When something completely angered her there was always blood on the floor." He gave a small smile in remembrance. "It's such a pity she was so merciful."

"It's nothing wrong showing kindness." Aang said with a wise nod of the head.

Ozai, predictably, rolled his eyes. "Of course _you_ would say that, however, do you even know the meaning of compassion? Would it have been better to allow me the honor to die in battle instead of being locked away, forgotten. Without my bending, I am useless. How can you say you were compassionate when you took away my bending! It would have been kinder to allow me to die honorably than being stuck here! You took away everything from me and you have the gall to say that you were showing kindness to me?" from this point, Ozai was shouting, shaking his finger as he glared with an unfathomable hate in his eyes. His lips were pulled back, teeth glittering in the dark, murky cell. Once again, the image of wringing his neck entered Ozai's mind.

Aang continued to look impassive, not quite sure how to react or how to comfort the poor man. When Ozai's tirade became a string of curses, the avatar had enough. He stood, fully prepared to leave. "I'm sorry. But I couldn't have killed you even if I wanted to. You have a second chance, why not take it?" he headed toward the door, unfazed by the incredulous chuckle behind him.

"Of course, you saved me for more selfish reasons. But before you leave, I have one question for you." Ozai leaned forward.

Aang stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder curiously. "What?"

Chuckling, Ozai gently pushed a lock of hair from his face, grinning as he stood. "You know, the first time I had ever seen you, I was expecting someone older. I've heard of how you defeated Zuko in the South Pole, and again at the invasion of the North Pole, and yet you're just a silly child. It was quite disappointing." He stood with one hip higher than the other as he leaned casually against the wall. He stared, golden eyes narrowed into slits. "How did you manage that? Was it just luck? A fluke of some sort?" he shifted forward, lips tightening in a frown. "Or was it purely talent?" he stroked his bread thoughtfully, one eyebrow arched.

The boy sighed softly, gripping his staff with two hands. His eyes sought the floor, face thoughtful. "I-I honestly don't know." He said, shrugging. "But I know that I couldn't have done it without my friends." Aang stared through Ozai, smiling genuinely. "Perhaps that is why we have stuck together for so long. Our experiences and friendship have lasted because of our strong bond." He shook his head, his face splitting into a smile. "They're my best friends, and I would have never been able to do this alone." He turned to leave, the air surrounding him stirring as he walked.

"Friendship is for the weak." Ozai mumbled, but loud enough for Aang to hear. The door opened with a creak, and even after the young man left, Ozai was still sitting there looking at his hands, wondering perhaps of all the chances he had, and how many were wasted on something that he would lose anyway.

He sighed softly, running his fingers through the stone bricks surrounding him. Would he ever leave this place? Or was he doomed for the rest of his life to be locked up and forgotten by the world except for the few people that visited him. "That avatar did not help at all." He muttered. When his son would visit next, he would tell not to bother sending the avatar to visit him. Perhaps Ty Lee would be willing to cheer him up. He still wondered whether the coconut banana brand had helped her hair at all.

"Hnn…" he scratched his limp beard, "I wonder if the coconut banana shampoo would help my beard to look shinier." He frowned thoughtfully before turning around and taking out his comb. "One…two…three…" He combed his hair.

A/N Yeah, I know I really should have updated faster. I guess I was having a few problems getting back to work after taking a week break. But here's the next chapter and I hope you liked it. ^_^ And wow, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing the last chapter! I was amazed at the response and so, I thank each and every one of you! Even if you didn't review, I also want to thank you for reading! (Hugs) Okay, now for the next chapter. Should I do Toph, Katara, or Zuko for the next chapter? I'm also thinking of Haru being a possibility or another Iroh one. Anyway, thank you so much everyone! If you see any mistakes, please tell me!


End file.
